I HOPE YOU LIKE IT
by cutevilpinkiss
Summary: Perjuangan Kyuhyun menyiapkan hadiah spesial untuk ulang tahun yeojachingunya yang banyak rintangan dan halangan. KYUMIN FF. GS. TWOSHOOT. 'Happy birthday Sungmin oppa'. END
1. Chapter 1

**Ff yang spesial saya dedikasikan untuk menyambut ulang tahun Sungmin oppa**

**Warning : GS, typho, gaje, alur cepat, cerita membosankan dsb.**

**Saya pinjam nama cast dari Super Junior.**

**Dilarang copy paste apalagi mencuri ide ff saya tanpa ijin.**

**Dilarang bash cast ff ini.**

* * *

Salju tebal masih menyelimuti jalanan kota saat ini. Beberapa orang yang hilir mudik dengan baju tebal nampak menggosok-gosokkan tangan mereka atau memasukkan telapak tangan mereka ke dalam saku mantel untuk mengusir dinginnya udara.

Seorang namja nampak tengah berlari menembus hujan salju yang kian deras berjatuhan dari langit. Langkah lebar dan cepatnya hanya tertuju pada satu tempat. Toko yang menjual berbagai alat jahit yang ada di ujung jalan ini.

Melihat jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya sambil terus berlari lagi. Sesekali syal tebal warna birunya terlepas dari lehernya dan membuatnya harus memperbaiki kembali.

Sesaat kemudian akhirnya ia berhasil mencapai toko itu. Senyum lega tersungging di bibir tebalnya. Ia kemudian memasuki toko yang tidak terlalu ramai, mengambil catatan dari sakunya dan membacanya sambil mengerutkan dahi.

Namja itu lalu berjalan menuju rak yang memajang benang dari berbagai bahan dan warna. Tangannya ragu-ragu mengambil segulung benang rajut berwarna pink muda, mengamatinya sesaat kemudian membaca kembali catatan yang ia bawa untuk meyakinkan dirinya.

Seorang pramuniaga yang berdiri tak jauh dari namja itu nampak tersenyum, kemudian mendekati namja yang masih nampak kebingungan dengan pilihannya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya pramuniaga itu sambil tak bosan memasang senyumnya.

"Oh ... ini...saya bingung membaca catatan bahan-bahan yang harus saya beli." ucap namja itu malu-malu sambil menggaruk rambut brunette acaknya yang tidak gatal.

"Boleh saya lihat catatan anda?" tanya pramuniaga itu sopan.

"Ini, tolong bantu saya ya!" ucap namja itu sambil membungkuk sopan dan menyerahkannya kepada sang pramuniaga.

"Tentu, saya akan membantu anda!" pramuniaga itu berucap sopan sambil mengambil catatan kecil dari tangan namja itu.

"Benang rajut tipe Ashley warna pink muda dua gulung, warna pink tua tiga gulung." pramuniaga itu menggumam sambil mengambil bahan yang tertulis dalam catatan namja itu.

"Jarum rajut, hakpen, meteran." lanjut pramuniaga itu sambil terus mengumpulkan barang-barang yang namja itu butuhkan.

"Ini, semua yang tercatat di catatan anda sudah terkumpul." pramuniaga itu mengembalikan catatan milik sang namja sambil menyerahkan barang-barang yang akan dibeli oleh namja itu.

"Gomawo!" ucap namja itu sambil membungkuk sopan.

"Nado." ucap sang pramuniaga. Namja itu kemudian berlalu menuju ke kasir. Setelah membayar, ia segera berlari menuju halte untuk menunggu bis yang akan membawanya kembali ke rumah hangatnya.

Bis berjalan menyusuri jalanan kota yang seperti tidak pernah sepi. Sang namja itu duduk di dekat jendela, mengedarkan pandangannya pada pemandangan di luar sana.

Hujan salju belum benar-benar reda, namun intensitasnya sudah mulai berkurang bila dibandingkan tadi.

Bosan dengan pemandangan di luar sana, namja itu mengambil smartphone miliknya dari dalam saku. Berkutat dengan layar touchscreen itu sesaat, hingga benda canggih itu menampakkan segurat wajah yang membuat namja itu sontak tersenyum memandanginya.

"Chagiya..." namja itu bergumam pelan sambil menyentuh foto yeoja cantik yang terpampang di sana. Yeoja dengan senym manis yang nampak sangat mempesona, tak lupa wajah imutnya yang begitu menggemaskan, membuat namja tampan itu semakin terlarut dalam dunianya.

Saking asyiknya memandangi fota kekasihnya, namja itu hampir tidak sadar jika ia sudah sampai di halte tujuan. Beruntung ia mendengar percakapan dua orang di belakangnya yang menyebutkan nama tempat halte itu berada.

Namja itu tersentak, buru-buru memasukkan smartphonenya ke dalam saku dan beranjak turun dari bus tersebut.

Malam semakin dingin saat namja itu berhasil mencapai rumah sederhananya. Ia menyalakan penghangat ruangan dan beberapa lampu penerangan. Membuat secangkir kopi ginseng untuk menghangatkan badannya.

Tak lama kemudian ia sudah mengganti baju formalnya dengan setelan piyama dan duduk di kursi belajarnya, menyalakan laptopnya sambil mengeluarkan peralatan rajut yang barusan dibelinya.

Sesekali menyesap kopi ginsengnya, ia nampak mulai asyik berselancar di dunia maya, mencari-cari informasi berupa artikel atau video tutorial yang berkaitan dengan 'merajut'.

Sedikit aneh memang saat namja semaskulin dan segentle dirinya mulai mencoba melakukan pekerjaan yang identik dengan yeoja itu. Namun semua ini demi yeojachingunya. Demi memberi kejutan sang kekasih tercinta di ulang tahunnya tepat di malam tahun baru nanti

Namja itu memang bukanlah namja yang terlalu romantis, jarang sekali ia mengucapkan kata cinta, memberi hadiah atau hal-hal manis yang biasa dilakukan oleh sepasang kekasih, namun cintanya kepada yeojachingunya tidak diragukan lagi. Ia begitu mencintai yeoja itu. Mencintai setiap detilnya tanpa ada yang terlewatkan. Semuanya, semua yang ada pada yeoja itu, ia menyukainya.

Maka kali ini, di ulang tahun kekasihnya, ia memutuskan untuk memberikan kejutan manis. Ia tidak main-main untuk merencanakan semuanya. Mulai dari acara perayanaan hingga detail hadiahnya, benar-benar sudah ia persiapkan dengan matang. Bahkan ia bolak-balik harus menelpon noonanya yang tinggal di luar negeri untuk sekedar berkonsultasi, juga calon adik iparnya, namdosaeng yeojachingunya yang sudah sangat akrab dengannya. Ia tidak ingin gagal untuk memberikan surprise party kepada yeoja yang amat sangat ia cintai itu.

Namja itu memijit kepalanya pelan. Bukan perkara mudah ternyata mempelajari hal yang selama ini begitu awam baginya. Mungkin lebih baik ia dihadapkan pada seratus soal matematika ketimbang harus belajar merajut, namun sekali lagi, bayangan senyum bahagia yeojachingunya saat menerima syal buatannya membuatnya merasa kuat untuk menjalani semua ini.

"Rajut crochet ya..." gumamnya sambil membaca artikel dari internet itu.

Menyesap kopinya untuk mengusir kantuk yang mulai menyerangnya.

"Tinggal empat hari, tidak boleh tidur sekarang." namja itu beriskeras untuk melanjutkan kegiatannya, meskipun jelas-jelas tubuh lelahnya sebenarnya sudah meminta hak untuk beristirahat.

Namja itu kemudian mulai mengambil sebuah benang, dan kembali memperhatikan video dan gambar tutorial cara memegang benang rajut yang benar.

"Masih cukup mudah." gumam namja itu.

Beralih ke hakpen. Namja itu terlihat begitu serius mengikuti arahan dari video yang ia tonton, mencocokkan petunjuk yang diperlihatkan oleh video dengan hasil kerjanya. Memencet tombol replay berkali-kali untuk memastikan bahwa ia sudah melakukan hal yang benar dengan hakpen tersebut.

"Aku masih bisa mengatasinya." namja itu kembali mnyesap kopinya dan sedikit kesal saat menyadari bahwa itu adalah tegukan terakhir dan ia terpaksa harus membuat kopi kembali untuk membantunya bertahan dari rasa kantuk.

Namja itu mencuci mukanya di wastafel dan hal itu sedikit membuatnya kembali segar.

Ia membawa kopinya kembali ke meja belajar, melanjutkan tutorialnya yang sempat tertunda.

"Hhhh... namja itu mendudukkan dirinya di kursi belajarnya. Meregangkan tubuhnya sesaat sebelum kembali mengarahkan jemarinya pada keyboard laptop miliknya. Membuka video lain yang akan ia gunakan kembali untuk belajar.

"Apa itu tusuk rantai, chain?" namja itu mengernyit bingung membaca judul yang tertera pada video yang akan kembali ia pelajari.

"Aish... apa lagi ini, kenapa sulit sekali membuat lingkaran yang sama." kembali namja itu berujar kesal saat rajutan yang ia buat ternyata memiliki ukuran lingkaran yang berbeda-beda.

Namja itu membanting alat rajutnya kemudian mematikan laptopnya dan beranjak menuju bed double miliknya.

Sesaat kemudian namja itu sudah berkelana ke alam mimpinya, melupakan masalah merajut yang membuatnya pusing tujuh keliling.

=JOY=

"Ne...Sungjin ah, pokoknya kau atur saja, jangan sampai Minnie punya acara keluar."

"..."

"Pasti, kau akan dapat tiket itu. Aku sudah janji kan."

"..."

"Sampai jumpa." namja itu menutup sambungan teleponnya. Kembali fokus pada sarapan paginya yang tertunda. Roti isi sarden tuna itu ia gigit asal karena konsentrasinya kini terpecah kembali pada syal buatannya.

"Sial, kenapa nanti harus rapat sampai sore. Aish ... padahal syal ini belum jadi apa-apa." namja itu kembali membongkar hasil buatannya semalam dan berusaha membuat yang baru.

"Ah, memang susah..." ia akhirnya menyerah dengan rajutannya, melihat arlojinya sesaat kemudian berlalu menuju ke kantornya untuk melakukan tugas rutinnya sebagai seorang animator profesional.

=JOY=

Namja terlihat tengah memilih beberapa buku dan begitu serius membolak-balik halaman demi halaman buku yang akan dia beli. Sesekali terlihat ia tersenyum sambil mengangguk angguk, mungkin merasa senang saat berhasil memahami apa yang ia baca.

'Dua buku, kurasa cukup.' bathin namja itu sambil tersenyum lebar dan membawa buku pilihannya ke kasir untuk membayar.

Sesaat kemudian buku itu sudah resmi menjadi miliknya. Namja itupun berlalu dari toko buku menuju halte terdekat untuk pulang kembali ke rumahnya setelah capek bekerja seharian.

=JOY=

Seperti hari sebelumnya, namja itu kembali sibuk dengan rajutan yang sudah sedikit terlihat bentuknya, meskipun kerapihannya jauh dari kata ideal.

"Ah, tidak rugi membeli buku ini, benar-benar membantu." gumamnya sambil menyesap cokelat hangatnya. Ya, malam ini ia lebih ingin menikmati cokelat hangat daripada kopi ginseng seperti kemarin. Mungkin terlalu merindukan yeojachingunya yang sudah hampir dua hari ini terpaksa ia diamkan. Tidak ada satupun telepon maupun sms darinya yang ia balas. Dan ini akan berlanjut sampai malam tahun baru nanti, demi memberi kejutan untuk yeoja yang amat sangat dia cintai. Meskipun sebenarnya ia sangat-sangat-sangat tersiksa. Delapan jam saja tidak menghubunginya sudah membuat ia hampir sesak napas, apalagi ini sudah dua hari, bahkan siksaan ini masih akan berlanjut tiga hari ke depan. Benar-benar hari-hari yang sulit bagi namja itu.

"Aish ... hanya seperti ini hasil terbaik yang bisa kubuat. Syal seperti apa nanti yang akan kuberikan untuknya." namja itu mengacak rambutnya frustasi melihat hasil kerjanya selama hampir tiga jam ini yang baru jadi setengah jengkal tangannya.

Ia melihat jam dinding yang berdetak di atasnya. Jam yang sudah menunjuk di angka dua.

"Mwooo...jam dua malam." namja itu terlonjak kaget. Menaruh rajutannya di atas meja belajarnya, kemudian beranjak menuju ranjangnya untuk mengistirahatkan dirinya yang sesungguhnya sudah merasa sangat capek dengan akivitasnya seharian ini.

=JOY=

Pagi sudah kembali menjelang. Nampak namja itu masih enggan beranjak dari tempat tidur nyamannya. Namun dering ponselnya yang sedikit mengganggu membuatnya terpaksa bangun dan buru-buru mengambil ponselnya yang ada di meja nakas.

"Minnie..." gumamnya membaca caller id yang terpampang di layar touchscreen itu.

Tangannya ragu-ragu, nyaris saja memencet tombol oke dan mengangkat panggilan itu, membayangkan suara lembut yeojachingunya yang akan menyapa pendengarannya.

'Tidak, kejutan itu akan gagal kalau demikian.' Namja itu menggeleng pelan, dan pada akhirnya membiarkan panggilan itu berhenti dengan sendirinya.

Dan sebuah sms pun terkitim ke nomornya, masih dari orang yang sama.

_From : Sungminie my cute bunny_

_Kau sebenarnya kenapa Kyunie, tidak pernah mengangkat teleponku, tidak pernah membalas sms ku? Apa kau marah kepadaku? Kalau iya katakan apa sebabnya? Kalau ada kesalahpahaman mari kita selesaikan secepatnya, jangan sampai berlarut-larut._

_Apapun yang kau pikirkan tentangku saat ini, ketauilah kalau aku sangat mencintaimu dan merindukanmu._

_Saranghae my love_

'Mianhe Ming. Aish, aku bisa gila kalau harus terus menerus seperti ini. Dan sekarang aku mulai penya harapan konyol agar malam tahun baru lekas datang secepatnya.' bathin namja itu sambil beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

Secepatnya namja itu menyelesaikan urusan kamar mandinya dan mengganti bajunya dengan setelan formal, kemudian menyiapkan sarapannya pagi itu, roti isi daging asap dan segelas susu vanila.

Ia sarapan dengan cepat, kemudian menyambar rajutannya dan dimasukkan ke dalam tas kerjanya. Siapa tahu nanti ada waktu luang dan bisa menyicil mengerjakan syal itu kembali.

=JOY=

Waktu makan siang tiba. Hampir semua karyawan yang berada di divisi tempat namja itu bekerja meninggalkan kantornya menuju ke kantin untuk sekedar mengisi perut. Namun namja itu tidak bergeming dari duduknya. Tangannya kini sibuk mengaduk tas kerjanya, mengambil benda yang sudah mejadi fokus hidupnya hampir tiga hari ini.

'Hari ini minimal harus selesai setengahnya.' bathin namja itu lalu kembali sibuk dengan rajutan syal nya.

Tiba-tiba ia merasakan matanya menangkap sekelebat blitz kamera yang menyilaukan, memaksanya berhenti sesaat untuk melihat sang pelaku.

"Yama kun...gambar apa yang barusan kau ambil?" tanya namja itu dengan nada menyelidik. Maklum, rekannya yang orang Jepang asli ini memang lumayan jahil dan suka mengerjai rekan-rekan lain. Namja itu sebenarnya juga sudah cukup jahil, tapi kejahilan namja yang ia panggil dengan nama Yama ini sudah sedikit di atasnya.

"Oh, aku hanya memotret objek menarik. Bisa kumasukkan di blogku dan kuberi judul kebiasaan unik namja di akhir tahun 2013." ucap Yama sambil nyengir, sementara namja itu hampir melotot dibuatnya.

"Jangan pernah kau posting fotoku yang sedang merajut ... atau...atau..." nampaknya namja itu seperti tengah kehabisan kata-kata.

"He...he...aku makan dulu Kyuhyun kun." ucap Yama sambil berlalu dari hadapan namja itu yang masih menahan kesal.

"Dasar, membuang waktuku saja. Hah, memang siapa yang peduli, yang penting syal ini cepat jadi." gumam namja itu sambil meneruskan kegiatan merajutnya.

=JOY=

Malam kembali semakin larut saat namja itu, Kyuhyun telah duduk manis di dalam bus yang akan membawanya kembali ke kediaman sederhananya. Pekerjaannya yang menumpuk hari ini sebenarnya sudah membuat punggung dan matanya terasa begitu lelah. Namun target menyelesaikan syal untuk sang kekasih tercinta memberikannya kekuatan untuk kembali berkutat dengan kegiatan merajutnya yang sebenarnya cukup menguras tenaga dan emosinya.

"Ya ampun, anda telaten sekali. Aku saja yang yeoja merasa kepayahan kalau harus membuat rajutan seperti itu. Padahal suamiku sangat menyukai pernak-pernik hasil rajutanku sendiri." seorang yeoja tiba-tiba menyapa Kyuhyun dengan ramahnya. Yeoja yang duduk tepat di samping Kyuhyun itu nampak memperhatikan pekerjaan Kyuhyun dengan antusias.

"Gomawo. Tapi rajutan saya terlihat payah sekali, sangat tidak rapi." keluh namja itu sambil memperlihatkan hasil rajutannya yang memang banyak kekurangrapian di sana-sini.

Yeoja itu tersenyum sambil memperhatikan syal buatan Kyuhyun dengan seksama.

"Ini pasti pertama kali membuat ya? Untuk siapa? Yeojachingu anda?" tanya yeoja itu kembali.

"Benar, ini adalah kali pertama saya merajut dan ini kubuat untuk yeojachinguku." ucap Kyuhyun malu-malu.

"Wah, beruntung sekali yeojachingu anda. Oiya, kenalkan, Choi Ki Bum imnida." yeoja itu mengulurkan tangannya kepada Kyuhyun dan disambut dengan hangat oleh Kyuhyun.

"Cho Kyu Hyun imnida. Ehm, kalau boleh tahu, apakah anda penulis blog terkenal itu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Saya tidak seterkenal itu." ucap yeoja bernama Kibum itu merendah.

"Tapi yeojachinguku sangat senang pada tulisan-tulisan yang anda buat." ucap Kyuhyun tidak mau kalah.

"Jinjja? Gomawo ne." Kibum menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal.

"Ehm... kalau kau tak keberatan, bolehkah aku menulis anda yang merajut demi yeojachingu anda ini untuk artikelku yang baru?" tanya Kibum ragu-ragu.

"Ha? Memangnya cerita seperti apa yang akan anda tulis?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

"Tentu saja cerita yang sangat romantis tentang namja yang begitu telaten merajut hanya untuk menghadiahi yeojachingunya sebuah kejutan manis." Kibum tersenyum sambil menerangkan apa yang ada dalam pikirannya.

"Ehm...boleh saja, tapi...tolong posting tulisan itu setelah malam tahun baru ne..." ucap Kyuhyun sambil terlihat berpikir.

"Jadi ...bolehkah?" Kibum meminta penegasan.

"Tentusaja." Kyuhyun mengangguk yakin.

"Gomawo Kyuhyun ssi, saya akan memposting ini setelah malam tahun baru dan bolehkah saya mengambil foto anda yang sedang merajut?" tanya Kibum sambil tersenyum kembali.

"Tentu, silakan saja." ucap Kyuhyun ramah.

=JOY=

Kyuhyun menghempaskan tubuh lelahnya setelah seharian ini harus mengerjakan proyek-proyek iklan dan film pendek yang begitu menguras energinya.

'Tinggal dua hari lagi.' bathinnya sambil memaksa tubuh lelahnya beranjak dan menghapiri meja belajar, kembali merajut untuk menyelesaikan syal yang sudah selesai setengahnya itu.

Matanya tak sengaja menangkap smartphone miliknya yang tergeletak di nakas, tak jauh dari meja belajarnya.

Sepuluh panggilan telepon dan dua puluh empat pesan singkat dari yeojachingunya sama sekali tidak ia balas. Sungguh baru pertama kali ini ia merasa begitu bersalahtelah mengecewakan yeoja yang sudah menjadi pemilik hatinya itu.

Namun dengan cepat ia menggelengkan kepala dan kembali fokus dengan pekerjaannya.

'Malam ini harus selesai.' Ucapnya menyemangati diri sendiri.

=JOY=

Kyuhun masih tertidur di kursinya saat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi. Maklum, hampir sepanjang malam ia tidak tertidur dan berkutat dengan syal rajutan buatannya yang kini benar-benar sudah sempurna, meskipun jauh dari kata rapi. Tapi justru, syal berwana perpaduan pink muda dan pink tua itu benar-benar terlihat handmade buatan Kyuhyun sendiri.

Namja itu baru terbangun setelah alarm di ponselnya berbunyi keras. Ia terkejut sampai hampir terjatuh dari kursi itu.

"Sial, sudah jam tujuh." Kyuhyun berlari menuju kamar mandi. Menyelesaikan urusan kamar mandinya dengan cepat dan tanpa sarapan ia segera pergi menuju kantornya.

=JOY=

"Kau hampir terlambat rapat Kyuhyun kun. Bisa habis kau disemprot Heechul sajangnim." Yama, rekan Kyuhyun di divisinya nampak menyambutnya dengan wajah tertekuk.

"Memangnya bos seram kita itu belum datang?" bisik Kyuhyun sambil mengambil tempat di samping Yama.

Yama menggerakkan dagunya ke arah pintu dan darisana muncul yeoja yang mereka bicarakan telah memasuki ruangan dengan wajah yang seperti biasa, cantik, namun dingin dan menyeramkan.

"Selamat pagi semuanya." sapa yeoja itu sambil mendudukkan diri di kursi yang berada di ujung meja.

"Selamat pagi sajangnim." balas semuan yang berada di sana.

"Well, seperti yang kalian tahu, minggu ini kita mendapatkan banyak proyek. Sudah 90 persen yang berhasil kita selesaikan. Namun masih ada satu proyek yang harus kita selesaikan sebelum perayaan tahun baru." yeoja itu memandang berkeliling, menelusuri wajah bawahannya satu per satu.

"Jadi kita akan melakukan lembur sampai tanggal 31, artinya libur satu hari sebelum tahun baru tidak bisa kita nikmati." yeoja itu memberi jeda pada ucapannya, melihat reaksi dari seluruh orang yang ada di sana.

T.B.C

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY LEE SUNG MIN OPPA**

**WISH THE BEST FOR YOU **

**AND REMEMBER THAT WE LOVE YOU**

**(especially your Kyunie ^_^)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ff yang spesial saya dedikasikan untuk menyambut ulang tahun Sungmin oppa**

**Warning : GS, typho, gaje, alur cepat, cerita membosankan dsb.**

**Saya pinjam nama cast dari Super Junior.**

**Dilarang copy paste apalagi mencuri ide ff saya tanpa ijin.**

**Dilarang bash cast ff ini.**

* * *

"Sajangnim, bolehkan aku cuti sekali ini saja? Ada keperluan penting dengan keluargaku di Mokpo." Kyuhyun akhirnya angkat suara setelah beberapa saat hanya terdengar bisik-bisik dari orang-orang di sana, kebanyakan sebenarnya merasa keberatan, namun mana ada yang berani mengatakannya. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum jika kepala divisi mereka ini tidak bisa dibantah, sangat galak dan mengerikan.

Semua mata tertuju kepada Kyuhyun, hampir semua menahan napas menunggu reaksi dari kepala divisi mereka yang mungkin kemarahannya akan meledak kepada rekan mereka ini.

"Kau gila Kyuhyun kun?" tanya Yama sambil berbisik dan sesekali melirik ke arah Heechul yang masih terdiam sambil menatap Kyuhyun sangat tajam.

Kyuhyun tidak menanggapi ucapan rekan satu timnya itu dan memilih fokus kepada sang atasan.

"Katakan apa alasanmu Kyuhyun ssi." Heechul menyipitkan matanya, tanda ia sedang siap menerima informasi apa saja dari sang bawahan.

"Yeojachingu saya akan berulangtahun tepat tanggal 1 Januari, dan saya ingin memberi kejutan untuknya di malam tahun baru. Saya ingin cuti sekali ini saja. Bukankah setahun ini saya belum pernah mengambil cuti sama sekali." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan berani.

Terlihat sang atasan terdiam sesaat, mengamati wajah namja itu dalam-dalam.

"Tidak bisa, karena kau adalah satu dari tiga animator terbaik di sini. Dan aku tidak akan membiarkan satu proyekpun dikerjakan dengan setengah-setengah, sekali kita menerima, berarti kita siap memberikan yang terbaik untuk clien kita." papar Heechul yang sebenarnya ditujukan untuk semua bawahannya.

"Tapi sajangnim, saya..."

"Maaf Kyuhyun ssi, tapi rapat ini harus dilanjutkan." Ucap Heechul tegas, membuat gurat kekecewaan di wajah Kyuhyun terlihat jelas.

=JOY=

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 01.00 dini hari waktu setempat, kantor itu sudah nampak begitu sepi. Namun Kyuhyun masih betah berkutat di sana. Berusaha menyelesaikan bagiannya dalam proyek itu secepat ia bisa. Ini adalah satu-satunya jalan, sebuah kesepakatan kecil yang berhasil dinegoisasikan dengan sang atasan susah payah. Ya, ia boleh mengambil cuti tanggal 31 besok, asalkan seluruh bagian yang harus ia kerjakan sudah selesai. Jadi, tidak ada cara lain selain melembur semuanya malam itu juga.

Malam yang sudah semakin larut membuat syaraf-syarafnya dihinggapi hasrat untuk beristirahat dan berelaksasi walau hanya sesaat. Maklum, sejak jam makan siang tadi dia sama sekali belum mengambil waktu bersantai barang semenitpun.

Hoaamm

Kyuhyun kembali menguap untuk kesekian kali, hingga dua tetes air matapun turut mengiringi rasa kantuk yang sudah sangat menyiksanya itu.

Kali ini ia memutuskan untuk mengistirahatkan dirinya sesaat, mungkin sekitar satu atau dua jam, demi memenuhi tuntutan tubuhnya yang tidak mau diajak kompromi.

Kyuhyun menyambar smartphonenya dan berjalan cepat menuju sofa di kursi tamu yang ada di lobby. Ia melempar senyum kepada penjaga malam yang kebetuan sedang berpatroli dan melintasi tempatnya berdiri.

Ia rebahkan tubuh lelahnya di sana, sembari mengecek panggilan dan pesan singkat untuknya. Dan kembali hatinya berkedut sakit saat menyadari bahwa ada duapuluh panggilan tak terjawab dan duapuluh lima pesan singkat dari yeojachingunya.

"Mianhe chagi..." lirihnya sambil membuka file foto, berusaha sedikit mengusir kerinduannya akan kekasih tercintanya. Kyuhyun tersenyum saat melihat foto-foto yeojachingunya yang tengah tersenyum manis di sana. Ia menghela napas panjang dan memandang foto itu penuh kerinduan.

"Tinggal besok, aku pasti kuat." ucap Kyuhyun sambil perlahan memejamkan matanya, tak kuasa melawan kantuk yang nyatanya begitu mendominasi dirinya saat ini. Dan untuk sesaat ia merelakan waktu berharganya untuk memejamkan matanya untuk mengistirahatkan raga lelahnya.

=JOY=

Jam tujuh waktu setempat. Beberapa karyawan nampak mengernyitkan kening saat melihat seorang namja teman mereka yang tengah meringkuk di sofa, tertidur dengan pulasnya tanpa menyadari bahwa jam kerja mereka sebentar lagi akan dimulai.

Tidak banyak yang tahu apa yang terjadi pada namja itu hingga ia bisa tertidur pada jam awal kerja seperti saat ini, membuat tak seorangpun yang berani namja Jepang itu, rekan kerja terdekatnya di divisi itu melotot kaget dan hampir berteriak melihat pemandangan itu. Ya, Yamashita benar-benar terkejut melihat sahabatnya yang katanya mau mengambil cuti hari ini malah masih tertidur dengan tenang di sana. Ia nampak menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil berjalan cepat menghampiri Kyuhyun dan sofanya.

"Kyuhyun kun, bangun ... hei..." ujar Yamashita sambil menggolekkan tubuh Kyuhyun dengan intensitas yang mula-mula pelan namun kian lama kian kuat.

"Sebentar lagi ..." jawab Kyuhyun masih setengah sadar.

"Kyuhyun kun, ini sudah jam tujuh pagi. Sungmin kun, kau bilang mau menemuinya hari ini?" Yamashita semakin kuat menggolekkan-golekkan badan Kyuhyun, juga semakin keras berbicara di telinga namja itu.

Mendengar nama Sungmin disebut, Kyuhyun tersentak. Matanya langsung membuka, melihat jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan kirinya sesaat, kemudian menegakkan tubuhnya, duduk dengan wajah ketakutan.

"Yama ah, bagaimana ini, aku belum menyelesaikannya." Kyuhyun berujar panik sambil mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Kyuhyun kun, sabar, rilekskan dirimu." ucap Yamashita dengan wajah kaget karena reaksi Kyuhyun yang tidak ia duga.

"Aish, Yama ah, ayo bantu aku. Aku harus menyelesaikannya pagi ini juga." Kyuhyun setengah berlari menuju ke ruangan kerjanya.

"Kau tidak mau mandi ... atau setidaknya cuci muka dulu mungkin." teriak Yama, membuat beberapa karyawati yang ada di sekitarnya bergidik merinding.

=JOY=

Secepat apapun Kyuhyun mengerjakan bagiannya, nyatanya semua pekerjaan baru selesai tepat pukul lima sore. Itu saja sudah mendapat banyak bantuan dari rekannya, Yamashita yang merasa prihatin melihat namja sahabatnya yang begitu banyak rintangan, hanya untuk sekedar membuat kejutan untuk ulang tahun kekasihnya. Maka Yamashita dengan ikhlas mengorbankan waktu malam tahun barunya yang akan ia isi dengan mengerjakan bagiannya sendiri.

"Gomawo Yama kun. Arigatou gozaimasu! Semoga tahun ini kau bisa mendapatkan yeoja cantik seperti yang kau idamkan." ucap Kyuhyun sambil merapikan tas kerjanya dan berniat pulang untuk menyiapkan keberangkatannya menuju Mokpo yang akan memakan waktu sekitar tiga setengah jam. Sementara sobatnya yang mendapat ucapan terima kasih hanya tersenyum tulus sambil mengangguk pelan.

"Semoga acaramu sukses Kyuhyun kun. Ganbatte!" Yama mengepalkan tangan kanannya di depan dada sambil memberikan ekspresi semangat untuk Kyuhyun yang dijawab Kyuhyun dengan anggukkan optimis.

"Aku pulang dulu ya. Selamat tahun baru Yama kun." tutup Kyuhyun kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Yamashita dan setumpuk pekerjaan yang siap menyambutnya merayakan malam tahun baru tahun ini.

"Selamat tahun baru Kyuhyun kun." balas Yamashita sambil kembali terfokus pada layar PC nya.

=JOY=

"Ne, aku mungkin terlambat sampai ke sana Sungjin ah." Kyuhyun masih sibuk memberi sedikit aksen dan pernak-pernik untuk syal buatannya setelah akhirnya sukses ia selesaikan hari itu.

"..."

"Terserah, aku membatalkan membuat surprise party. Semuanya aku serahkan kepadamu. Terserah bagaimana kau membuatnya. Yang penting aku bisa mempunyai waktu berdua saja nanti malam."

"..."

"Ne...villa pantai? Dengan appa dan eomma? Sepertinya ide bagus. Aku setuju."

"..."

"Pasti, kau ini perhitungan sekali."

"..."

"Ne..gomawo Sungjin ah. Sampai bertemu nanti." Kyuhyun memotong sebuah benang yang menandai bahwa syal buatannya sudah seratus persen selesai dan siap digunakan. Kyuhyun tersenyum puas, berkali-kali ia memandang hasil karyanya. Membayangkan yeojachingunya akan mengenakannya dengan senyum manis sebagai bayaran untuk kerja kerasnya.

"Aish…jam setengah tujuh malam." Kyuhyun bergegas membersihkan dirinya dan menyiapkan segala keperluan untuk pergi Ke Mokpo.

Tepat jam tujuh ia sampai di stasiun Seoul dan segera membeli tiket untuk naik KTX (Korean Train Express) . Menunggu sesaat, akhirnya keretapun tiba. Kyuhyun dengan sedikit tergesa masuk ke dalam kereta, tanpa sadar ia menjatuhkan syal yang susah payah ia buat untuk Sungmin yang sejak tadi ia selipkan di saku tasnya yang ternyata zipper nya lupa ia kancingkan.

Karena malam itu kereta penuh, ia pun terpaksa berdiri dan masih tetap tidak sadar bahwa barang berharganya sudah jatuh entah di mana.

Kereta terus melaju selama sekitar tiga setengah jam lamanya. Kyuhun bernar-benar merasa lelah karena selama itu ia tidak bisa meluruskan kakinya untuk sekedar duduk.

HUACHIMM

Beberapa kali Kyuhyun bersin-bersin. Ya, ia baru sadar bahwa tubuhnya terasa agak demam sekarang. Mungkin efek begadang dan kurang istirahat serta pikirannya yang kacau karena memikirkan kekasihnya.

UHUK UHUK

Kali ini ganti batuk ringan yang menyerang dirinya, membuat Kyuhyun membenarkan letak syal dan jakel tebalnya, menghindari udara dingin di luar sana nanti yang siap menyambutnya. Dan akhirnya sedikit pusing menjadi pelengkap gejala sakitnya saat ini. Benar-benar menambah penderiatannya saat ini.

Pukul 22.45 tepat, kereta sampai di stasiun Mokpo. Kyuhyun bersiap mengecek pesan singkat yang mungkin dikirimkan oleh calon adik iparnya, mengenai posisinya dan keluarga Sungmin saat ini. Mereka kini ada di villa keluarga Sungmin di tepi pantai, sedang asyik memanggang berbeque. Baca Kyuhyun dari pesan singkat yang dikirim oleh Sungjin. Ia tersenyum kemudian berjalan untuk berganti menaiki taksi menuju ke pantai yang dimaksud Sungjin.

Kyuhyun menyetop sebuah taksi dan langsung masuk ke dalamnya. Taksi itu melaju dengan kecepatan sedang, membelah hingar bingar masyarakat yang telah membanjiri jalanan untuk berbagi kebahagiaan menyambut pergantian tahun yang sesaat lagi akan datang.

Namja itu tersenyum lebar melihat pemandangan di sekitarnya, membayangkan penantian panjangnya beberapa hari ini akan berakhir sebentar lagi. Seperti biasa Kyuhyun berniat memandangi syal hasil karyanya kembali, hingga ia menyadari bahwa benda berharganya itu sudah tidak lagi berada pada tempatnya. Ia mengobrak-abrik seluruh isi tasnya, berharap akan menemukan syal itu terhimpit di salah satu sudutnya. Namun hasilnya tentusaja nihil.

"Putar balik ke stasiun Mokpo, ahjussi!" titah Kyuhyun pada sang sopir taksi yang mengernyit mendapati perintah dari penumpangnya.

"Ne, memangnya, apakah anda melupakan sesuatu?" tanya supir itu sopan.

"Sangat berharga ahjussi, kajja ...bisakah lebih epat lagi?" ucap Kyuhyun semakin panik.

"Mianhe, jalanan ramai seperti ini, manamungkin kita bisa cepat-cepat." ucap sang sopir setengah baya dengan penuh kesopanan, Kyuhyun kemudian menghempaskan diri di sandaran kursi, merutuki keteledoran dirinya yang tidak hati-hati menjaga benda yang akan sangat ia sesali jika sampai tidak bisa ia temukan.

Perlu waktu sekitar tigapuluh menit untuk sampai di stasiun Mokpo.

"Tunggu saya di sini ahjussi. Saya segera kembali." ucap Kyuhyun sambil berlari meninggalkan tasnya di dalam taksi sebagai tanda kalau dia akan kembali lagi untuk naik taksi itu.

Sang supir hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum kepada penumpangnya itu.

Kyuhyun berlarian di stasiun, menyisir setiap sisi dengan teliti, berharap benda itu tengah tergeletak manis menunggunya untuk membawanya kembali. Selama hampir setengah jam namja tampan itu menyusuri setiap tempat, di bawah bangku tunggu, dan di tempat-tempat lain yang menurutnya potensial baginya untuk menjatuhkan benda itu di sana.

"Bagaimana ini?" gumanya lirih, penuh keputusasaan. Tak dihiraukannya keringat dingin dan bersin serta batuk-batuk yang berkali-kali menderanya. Ia bahkan lupa mengenakan kembali syalnya yang ia taruh di dalam taksi. Membuat udara dingin itu kian menghajarnya tanpa ampun. Dengan langkah lunglai Kyuhyun kembali ke taksi yang masih menunggunya di depan stasiun. Memasuki mobil itu dengan wajah lemah dan tidak ada gairah sama sekali.

"Jalan ahjussi." titahnya kepada sang sopir yang tidak mau terlalu mencampuri urusan pelanggannya dan langsung melajukan mobil itu tanpa banyak kata. Dan Kyuhyun pun juga memilih untuk diam, menyesali semua keadaan yang terjadi pada dirinya sambil menahan sakit yang nampaknya sudah pasti akan menghampirinya kali ini.

=JOY=

Pukul 00.00 tepat, semua orang menyambut detik pergantian tahun itu dengan suka cita. Terompet dan kembang api seakan tiada lelah untuk menghujami udara dingin malam itu dengan kemeriahan. Berbeda seratus delapanpuluh derajat dengan namja yang masih duduk dalam diam di mobil itu. Ingin sekali ia menangis dengan keadaannya sekarang. Tapi ia sadar bahwa menangis tidak akan memberinya solusi. Akhirnya ia kembali hanya bisa mengumpati kesialan dirinya dan menanyakan kembali bagaimana nasipnya di hadapan Sungmin malam ini.

Akhirnya sekitar pukul 00.30 ia sampai di pantai yang dimaksud. Jujur saja, Ini kali pertamanya ia berada di sana di malam hari. Memang ia sudah pernah berkunjung ke pantai ini bersama Sungmin beberapa kali. Tapi semuanya ia lakukan siang hari, dan di malam hari tentunya suasanyan sedikit berbeda.

HUACHIM

UHUK UHUK UHUK

Bersih dan batuk itu kembali membuat Kyuhyun harus bernegoisasi dengan tubuhnya yang belum ia beri asupan makanan sejak jam makan siang. Tentu saja kondisi lemahnya saat ini akan semakin buruk jika ia tidak segera memberi jatah dirinya makan.

Akhirnya Kyuhun memutuskan untuk membeli satu cup mi ramyun yang langsung diseduh di minimarket tempatnya membeli. Memakan mie panas itu cepat-cepat sambil sesekali tersengal karena bersih dan batuk yang tiba-tiba menghajarnya. Setelah meneguk sekaleng jus jeruk, akhirnya ia putuskan untuk melanjutkan pencariannya. Ia berusaha menghubungi partner terpercayanya, Sungjin, namun ternyata tidak ada jawaban dari namja yang sudah Kyuhyun anggap sebagai dongsaengnya sendiri itu. Ingin sekali ia menelpon Sungmin, namun tentusaja, ia merasa canggung sudah mendiamkannya beberapa hari ini. Akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk mencari sendiri semampunya.

'Berwarna merah tua dengan daun pintu berwarna putih.' pesan singkat terakhir yang ia terima dari Sungjin, hanya itulah yang menjadi petunjuknya.

Kyuhyun memutari daerah sepanjang itu sambil meneliti villa berwarna merah tua dengan pintu putihnya. Angin laut malam itu bertiup cukup dingin, membuat tubuh Kyuhyun sesekali menggigil. Ia berkali-kali merapatkan jaket tebal di tubuhnya.

"Ah, itu dia." ucapnya saat melihat bangunan yang ia cari setelah nyaris hampir satu jam mencari sambil bertanya ke sana ke mari. Kyuhyun mendekati bangunan itu. Semua pinu dan jendela terlihat telah tertutup rapat dan tidak ada seorangpun yang ada di luar sana. Hey, mungkinkah pestanya sudah selesai?

Kyuhyun melihat arlojinya dan terlonjak saat sadar bahwa sekarang sudah jam 01.40 dini hari. Pantas saja semua sudah terlalu capek dan mungkin memilih untuk mengakhiri hari ini dengan beristirahat.

Kyuhyun berdiri tegak di depan pintu gagah berwarna putih itu. Ingin sekali ia mengetuk pintunya, namun tak ada nyali untuk melakukannya. Akhirnya ia memilih untuk bermalam di teras villa itu, bertemankan dinginnya angin malam pantai dan hanya berbekal dua jaket tebal dan sebuah syal yang menggantung di lehernya.

=JOY=

Pagi yang cerah, burung-burung pantai sudah beterbangan ke sana ke mari, menandakan esok yang baru di tahun yang baru telah dimulai. Semilir angin pantai di pagi hari yang sejuk dan dan sedikit berembun membuat suasanya pagi itu bertambah semarak.

Kyuhyun, namja tampan itu masih saja tergeletak lemah di lantai teras vlla keluarga Lee tanpa alas tidur apapun. Sesekali terdengar suara bersin dan batuknya memecah keheningan pagi yang begitu tenang itu.

Nyonya Lee, sebagai yeoja paling tua di rumah itu, menjadi orang pertama yang terjaga. Kini ia tengah bersiap untuk mengawali paginya dengan aktivitas sehari-harinya, bersih-bersih dan memasak untuk suami dan kedua anaknya.

Dan sebelum beraktivitas, ia berniat untuk merasakan suasana pantai di pagi hari yang sangat jarang ia jumpai akhir-akhir ini. Dalam kurun waktu setahun ini, ia dan keluarganya hanya sempat sekali berlibur, yaitu saat ini, di villa pantai keluarga mereka.

Perlahan Nyonya Lee membuka pintu gagah bercat putih, merasakan angin dingin di pagi hari yang lebut menyapa kulitnya. Namun alangkah terkejutnya saat menemukan seseorang tengah tertidur dengan wajah pucat di teras rumahnya. Dan namja itu rasanya sangat tidak asing di ingatannya.

"Omooo...Kyuhyun ah ... Yeobo, Minnie, Sungjin ah, cepat kemari, bantu eomma membawa Kyuhyun masuk." Teriak nyonya Lee histeris, membuat seluruh penghuni rumah itu kelabakan dan terbangun dengan sangat tergesa-gesa.

"Eomma...ada apa pagi-pagi ... omoo... Kyunie... waeyo? Kenapa Kyu bisa ada di sini eomma?" tanya Sungmin yang masih mengenakan piyama pink nya dengan cemas.

"Mollayo, yang jelas segera angkat Kyuhyun masuk, aku takut dia bertambah parah." titah sang eomma kepada dua namja yang ada di sana, Tuan Lee dan Sungjin yang kemudian dengan sigap membawa Kyuhyun ke dalam kamar Sungjin dan menidurkannya di sana.

"Aigooo ... panas sekali eomma." ucap Sungmin tambah cemas.

"Kau buatkan Kyuhyun bubur Min. Eomma akan mencarikan obat penurun panas, semoga eomma tidak lupa membawanya. Oiya, Sungjin, tolong kompres kening Kyuhyun ya!" perintah sang eomma mutlak.

"Aku eomma, kenapa tidak Sungmin noona?" tanya Sungjin sedikit enggan.

"Ini keadaan darurat, jangan banyak membantah!"

"Yeobo, bantu aku mencari obatnya...ayo cepat." Nyonya Lee menggeret lengan suaminya yang masih sedikit mengantuk dengan paksa. Menyisakan Sungjin yang masih sedikit tidak ikhlas karena jam tidurnya sedikit terpotong untuk merawat calon kakak iparnya itu.

Sungmin masih berkutat membuat bubur, sayuran dan lauk pelengkap dengan wajah yang begitu cemas, hingga membuat beberapa kali jemari lentiknya hampir teriris pisau karena kurang konsentrasi.

"Semoga kau baik-baik saja Kyunie." ucapnya sambil membawa nampan berisi bubur, lauk dan segelas susu panas itu ke kamar namdongsaengnya.

"Sudah, biar noona yang teruskan." ucapnya kepada Sungjin yang terlihat sedikit malas menempelkan kain kompres di kepala Kyuhyun.

"Gomawo noona." Sungjin tersenyum senang sambil meninggalkan noona dan calon hyungnya itu berdua.

UHUK UHUK UHUK

HUACHIMM HUACHIMM

Berkali-kali Kyuhyun batuk dan bersin-bersin dengan mata yang masih tertutup. Nampaknya ia begitu kelelahan hingga tak sanggup membuka matanya barang sedikitpun.

"Mian...mianhe Ming..." igau Kyuhyun sambil matanya masih terpejam.

"Mianhe...mianhe...hiks..." ucap Kyuhyun sekali lagi, kali ini dua tetes butiran bening menuruni kedua mata terpejamnya.

Sungmin tersenyum, antara kecewa dan bahagia. Ia kemudian duduk di tepi ranjang, di samping tubuh namjachingunya. Memandangi namja yang sangat ia cintai itu lekat-lekat. Perlahan tangannya mengganti kain kompres di kening Kyuhyun, menempelkannya dengan hati-hati, kemudian mengelus rambut namja itu penuh kasih sayang.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi denganmu beberapa hari ini. Kau yang tidak menjawab teleponku, kau yang mengacuhkan pesan singkatku,bahkan kau yang melupakan untuk menjadi orang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untukku." Sungmin berhenti sesaat, kemudian tangannya bergerak ke pipi pucat Kyuhyun dan mengelusnya perlahan.

UHUK UHUK

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun terbatuk lagi.

"Aku semalam sudah bersumpah untuk membalas dendam atas perlakuanmu beberapa hari ini. Aku sudah menysun planning untuk membuatmu merasa sama tersiksa dengan diriku. Tapi ... kenapa kau tiba-tiba sudah berada di teras rumahku pagi-pagi dalam keadaan begini? Jangan-jangan kau di sana semalaman?" wajah Sungmin menyendu, jemarinya kini mengelus bibir tebal nan sexy milik kekasihnya.

HUACHIMM

Sungmin sedikit terkaget dengan bersin Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba.

"Jadi, katakan kepadaku, bagaimana aku harus menghukumu?" tanya Sungmin kembali sambil mengecup bibir kering Kyuhyun lama, sedikit melumatnya dan menyesapnya, tanpa takut tertular demam dan influenza kekasihnya.

Merasakan ada pergerakan di bibirnya, beberapa saat kemudian Kyuhyun membuka matanya, mengejap sebentar, menyesuaikan dengan cahaya dan dengan pemandangan yang sekarang tertangkap matanya.

'Minnie ah? Apakah mungkin aku bermimpi?' bathinnya kebingungan.

Setelah puas merasakan bibir namja yang sudah hampir empat bulan ini ia rindukan, Sungmin melepas tautan bibir mereka. Kini mata foxynya bertemu dengan manik hazel milih namjachingu tercintanya.

"Aku memaafkanmu Kyunie."ucapnya diiringi sebuah senyum manis yang beberapa hari ini hanya bisa Kyuhyun impikan untuk menyaksikannya secara langsung, dan suara merdu yang membuatnya selalu merasa seperti terhipnotis tiap mendengarkannya.

"Mianhe ... "

UHUK

"Aku sudah mendiamkanmu beberapa hari ini."

UHUK UHUK UHUK

"Aku ... aku hanya berencana memberi kejutan untuk ulang tahunmu…"

HUACHIMM

"Tapi, ternyata banyak sekali kendala tak terduga yang menghalanginya Ming..."

UHUK

"Husss... sudah…sekarang Kyunie makan dulu, ceritanya nanti lagi ne…" Sungmin tersenyum sambil membantu Kyuhyun duduk, mengambil mangkuk bubur dari nampan dan mulai menyendoknya sedikit-sedikit, menyuapkannya kepada sang kekasih dengan penuh rasa cinta.

"Saranghae Ming. "

"Nado Kyunie. Ayo habiskan sayurannya..."

"Andwae ..."

"Kyunie ..."

UHUK

"Aku lebih baik sakit Ming dari pada makan sayur..."

"Kyunie ..."

HUACHIMM

"Ya...ya... baik…baik…aish … lambungku bisa menangis Ming…"

=JOY=

Sudah tiga hari keluarga Lee dan Kyuhyun berlibur di villa itu. Keadaan Kyuhyun sangat baik saat ini. Beruntung Nyonya Lee membawa kotak obatnya sehingga calon menantunya bisa pulih denganlebih cepat. Dan sore ini, Kyuhyun berencana untuk kembali ke Seoul karena masa liburannya sudah habis.

Dua hari ini, Kyuhyun membayar semua kesalahan yang sudah ia lakukan beberapa hari sebelumnya. Mengajak Sungmin jalan-jalan ke semua tempat yang diinginkannya, berbelanja, bahkan belajar memasak khusus untuk menyenangkan Sungmin, meskipun hasil akhirnya sudah bisa diprediksi, gosong dan tak jelas bentuknya.

"Ming, mungkin aku akanmengunjungimu sebulan lagi, atau bagaimana kalau kau yang mengunjungiku?" tanya Kyuhyun sesaat sebelum KTX yang akan membawanya kembali ke Seoul datang.

"Ehm, akan kupertimbangkan Kyunie ... " ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum manis.

"Poppo...seperti waktu aku sakit itu.." canda Kyuhyun sambil memonyongkan bibirnya.

BLUSH

Pipi Sungmin merona merah, dengan cepat ia menyambar pipi Kyuhyun dan mengecupnya singkat.

CUP

"Sudah." jawab Sungmin malu-malu.

"Tidak seperti yang waktu itu." protes Kyuhyun sambil tetap memonyongkan bibirnya.

CUP

"Sudah Kyu." Kali ini Sungmin mengecup bibir Kyuhyun singkat. Sebuah smirk tersungging di bibir tebal Kyuhyun dan dilanjutkan dengan serangannya di bibir ranum itu. Menyesap, menjilat dan meresapi rasa manis bibir shape M itu. Sungmin semula begitu kaget dan malu mendapat serangan seperti itu di tempat umum, namun lama-lama ia menikmatinya.

Ciuman mereka baru berakhir saat KTX yang Kyuhyun tunggu telah tiba. Mereka sama-sama terengah dan saling tertawa mengakhiri sesi ciuman itu. Wajah keduanya sama-sama memerah.

"Sampai jumpa chagi. Saranghae Ming..." ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengacak rambut Sungmin lembut.

"Nado Kyunie … nado … aku berjanji kita tidak lama lagi akan berjumpa." Ucap Sungmin penuh misteri.

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan kening kemudian mengecup kening Sungmin singkat.

"Aku menunggu saat itu." ujarnya tersenyum sambil melambai, meninggalkan Sungmin yang terngah membalas lambaian tangannya dengan senyum yang begitu manis.

"Hati-hati di jalan Kyunie..." ucap Sungmin mengakhiri .

=JOY=

Dua hari kemudian.

"Kau mau pulang sekarang Kyu?" tanya Yamashita sambil mengendurkan dasinya yang terlalu kencang.

"Ne, badanku sudah capek seharian bekerja. Kau sendiri?" balas Kyuhyun.

"Aku mau pergi dengan kekasihku yang kawaii nan sexy ." pamen Yama sambil kedua tangannya membentuk pola-pola tertentu.

"Wah ... selamat ne... ternyata kebaikanmu sudah cepat berbalas..." canda Kyuhyun sambil mencangklongkan tas kerjanya.

"Arigataou, mungkin doamu untukku terkabul." cengir Yama sambil meraih ponselnya.

"Yasudah, aku pulang dulu. Sampai jumpa besok." Ucap Kyu sambil berlalu.

"Sampai jumpa Kyu."

Seperti biasa Kyuhyun berjalan menuju halte untuk menunggu bus yang akan membawanya sampai ke rumah, namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat yeoja yang begitu ia cintai tengah berdiri di sana, menyambutnya dengan senyum merekah yang membuat jantungnya serasa ingin melompat. Dan apa itu, syal dengan perpaduan warna pink muda dan pink tua hasil karyanya sudah bertengger manis di leher jenjang itu, sungguh pemandangan yang membuat Kyuhyun tak sanggup berbicara saking shock nya.

"Mau sampai kapan berdiri di sana Kyunie?" tanya suara itu menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari lamuannya.

"Ming, aku tidak bermimpi kan?" Kyuhyun balik bertanya sambil mendekati gadisnya. Terlihat Sungmin menggeleng pelan.

"Kalau tak percaya, coba peluk aku!" tantangnya sambil membentangkan tangan. Beruntung halte tidak terlalu ramai sore itu, sehingga mereka sedikir bebas mengumbar kemesraan.

Sigap Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin dan mendekap tubuh mungil itu. Wangi vanilla seketika mengamuk di hidungnya, membuatnya yakin seratus persen jika ia tidak sedang bermimpi saatn ini.

Beberapa saat kemudian mereka melepas pelukan. Kyuhyunmenangkup pipi Sungmin yang mulai dingin karena cuaca sore itu.

"Dan ini, syal yang sangat bagus ini, darimana kau mendapatkannya?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengarahkan pandangangannya pada syal buatannya yang melingkar manis di leher Sungmin.

"Syal seperti ini sangat bagus." ejek Sungmin sambil menggeleng.

"Hei, kau tahu tidak, rajutan dari syal ini dibuat denganpenuh cinta dan ketulusan, kau tidak akan pernah bisa menemukannya di butik atau perancang manapun." Kyuhyun tidak mau kalah.

"Iya, iya ... aku mengalah, syal ini memang syal terbaik yang pernah kugunakan. Bukan dari rupanya, tapi dari kehangatan yang kurasakan saat megenakannya. Gomawo ...Kyunie." ucap Sungmin tulus.

"Aku hanya membuatnya semampuku. I hope you like it …" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menempelkan kening mereka berdua hingga keduany bisa merasakan hangat hembusan napas masing-masing.

"I love it Kyu." Jawab Sungmin tulus, dan kembali bibir itu menyatu menyalurkan perasaan cinta yang tulus dari keduanya. Di bawah salju yang perlahan mulai kembali turun.

**=END=**

**Scene yang tak sempat saya sisipkan**

Pagi hari ini, adalah hari kedua Sungmin dan keluarganya berada di villa pantai milik mereka. Jangan lupakan Kyuhyun yang semenjak pagi tadi secara tiba-tiba sudah bergabung dengan mereka. Sore ini keadaan Kyuhyun sudah mulai membaik, sehingga Sungmin bisa menungguinya sambil memainkan smartphone miliknya, menjelajah dunia maya, melihat update di blog inspiratif favoritnya, blog milik Choi Ki Bum yang sangat disukainya.

Perlahan Sungmin mulai membuka satu demi satu kisah inspiratif di sana, menemukan hal-hal yang menurutnya memberinya beberapa wawasan baru yang sebelumnya belum pernh ia ketahui. Hingga akhirnya matanya tertuju pada sebuah artikel yang berjudul.

'ROMANTIS, SEORANG NAMJA RELA MERAJUT DEMI MEMBERI KEJUTAN KEKASIH TERCINTA'

Tertarik denganjudul itu, Sungmin mengklik judul tersebut dan akhirnya sebuah artikel lengkap dengan foto-foto hasil jepretan Choi Ki Bum terpampang di sana. Sungmin terkejut setengah mati melihat foto namja dalam artikel itu. Ia sampai menutup mulutnya yang tak sadar menganga. Perlahan dibacanya tulisan demi tulisan di sana. Tak terasa air mata nya mengalir deras, terharu dengan usaha namjachingunya yang ternyata sama sekali tidak melupakan kejutan untuknya di tengah kesibukannya. Bahkan artikel ini tidak boleh di posting sebelum malam tahun baru. Membuat Sungmin tersenyum mengingat kekonyolan namjachingunya ini.

"Kau ini...memang yang terbaik Kyunie..." bisiknya kepada Kyuhyun yang tengah tertidur pulas.

Sungmin kemudian kembali membaca dengan seksama dan membaca beberapa komentar di sana yang kebanyakan mengatakan bahwa ia begitu beruntung mempunyai namjachingu seperhatian Cho Kyu Hyun. Dan komentar yang paling bawah, membuatnya sedikit terkejut saat mengetahui bahwa ada seorang yeoja yang menemukan syal warna pink muda dan pink tua di stasiun Seoul pada malam tahun baru dan bertuliskan nama Lee Sung Min. Di sana juga ada nomor telepon yang dapat dihubungi, sekiranya pemilik syal itu berniat mengambilnya. Sungmin kemudian berpikir, apa mungkin syal itu adalah syal Kyuhyun yang akan dihadiahkan kepadanya. Melihat dari foto setengah jadi syal itu di blog, kenyataan bahwa syal itu tidak sampai padanya hingga hari ini, maka Sungmin yakin jika itu adalah syal milik Kyuhyun untuknya.

Maka segera ia menghubungi nomor telepon tersebut dan ternyata langsung diangkat. Pemilik nomor itu ternyata adalah seorang yeoja yang kebetulan juga sedang berada di Mokpo, namanya Kim Ryeo Wook. Maka segera Sungmin mengatur pertemuan dengan yeoja itu, dan Ryeo Wook setuju untuk bertemu malam itu juga di kafe tak jauh dari pantai tempat Sungmin berada, karena kebetulan Ryeo Wook juga sedang berlibur dengan keluarganya di sekitar tempat itu.

Ternyata Ryeo Wook dan Sungmin banyak kecocokan. Mereka cepat akrab dan memutuskan untuk menjadi sahabat. Walaupun Ryeowook juga tidak tinggal di Mokpo, tetapi ia berdomisili di Busan dan kadang bolak-balik mengurus bisnis bonekanya di Seoul.

Ryeowook sangat senang bisa mengembalikan syal itu kepada pemiliknya. Ia malah curhat kalau ia juga ingin namjachingunya membuatkan benda yang sama, namun itu adalah hal mustahil, mengingat namjachingunya sifatnya sedikit aneh.

Akhirnya pertemuan itu berakhir jam sepuluh malam, setelah keduanya terlibat acara menggosipkan pasangan masing-masing hingga mulut berbusa.

=JOY=

Tak ingin Kyuhyun tahu kalau syal itu sudah ada padanya, Sungmin menyembunyikan benda itu rapat-rapat. Ia ingin menggunakannya sebagai kejutan saat ia berkunjung ke Seoul nantinya.

Sekali lagi ia amat terharu dengan hadiah yang Kyuhyun berikan tahun ini.

"Yang ini, akan selalu kusimpan sampai kapanpun."

**=BENAR-BENAR END=**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY LEE SUNG MIN OPPA**

**WISH THE BEST FOR YOU **

**AND REMEMBER THAT WE LOVE YOU**

**(especially your Kyunie ^_^)**

Waktu mau bikin chap dua saya sedih banget pas tau Kyu sakit di malam pergantian tahun, tepat saat Mingppa ultah …. Makanya ada adegan Kyu sakit di ff saya ini. Tapi sekarang mood saya dah seneng lagi pas liat mereka berduaan pulang abis nonton drama musikal nya Mingppa yang The Three Musketeer (meskipun ada Hyukppa juga ^^)... dah gitu mereka nempel terus ... Kyaaaaa... gimana ga seneng coba ... ^^

Oiya, ini ga saya edit, jadi mian kalo typho bertebaran di mana-mana ...

Gomawo buat yang sudah baca, terlebih untuk yang sudah review, saya ucapkan terima kasih…saya ga nyangka ada yang berbaik hati mereview ff abal saya ini wkwkwk ...

Special thanks for :

1. sweetmorning = sebenarnya maksud saya mau jawab 'sama-sama', tapi ga tau apa bahasa Korea nya yang benar. Karena setahu saya 'nado' itu artinya sejenis itu, ya sudah saya pakai saja untuk menjawab. Mian kalo kurang pas ...

2. Kyumin joyer = ni dah dilanjut chingu, saya tulis di sela-sela proyek penelitian saya yang bikin pusing T,T

3. rinrinatya12 = iya tu … cobaan buat Kyu… yang penting akhirnya dapet kiss dari Ming kan … wkwkwk

4. aey raa kms = ini lanjutannya chingu ... happysungminieday …

5. dewi. K. tubagus = sempat kok chingu … dan akhirnya kepake Ming juga ^^

6. Incredible Cholee 137 = eonniiiii …. Gomawo dah mampir buat baca. Iya ni, tadinya mau oneshoot, tapi ga ada waktu buat nyelesein, jadi terpaksa 2shoot deh …. Iya tu … emang Kyu nya saya buat ribet .. biar ada perjuangan ... wkwkwkwk ... Iya...ini Min nya dah dikeluarin ^^

7. Alfia Retno S = iya chingu ... spesial buat nyambut ultah Mingppa ... ni next nya chingu …

8. PaboGirl = kkk….iya ni, sekali-kali biar ribet ni abang epil …wkwkwk. Yama itu kalo di imajinasi saya pas nulis saya ngebayangin Tomohisa Yamashita atau nama panggilannya YAMAPI, personel boyband News dari Jepang ... tapi mau dianggap OC juga boleh kok ….

**THANKYU**


End file.
